The primary goal of this Formative Center is to assemble a multidisciplinary team of experts to address the critical gaps in our knowledge of the risks to human development from bisphenol A and phthalate exposure. We will actively involve junior investigators in this research effort, and actively communicate our research findings to the healthcare community and the public. At the heart of the research effort will be two pilot human cohort studies-a birth cohort to be recruited in Urbana-Champaign, IL (S. Schantz, principal investigator) and an adolescent cohort to be assessed as part of an ongoing study in New Bedford, MA (S. Korrick, principal investigator). The Formative Center will also include laboratory animal projects (J. Juraska, principal investigator and H. Yao, principal investigator) which will model the timing of exposures in these human cohorts. This Administrative Core will organize and facilitate the overall program of research, including oversight, coordination and integration of all Center-related activities. This will include organizing and scheduling monthly meetings of the internal advisory committee and monthly joint lab meetings of the Center investigators, organizing yearly meetings of the Center scientists with the six-member External Advisory Committee, coordinating Community Engagement activities, and working with the Pediatric Health Specialists to translate relevant information for those in the pediatric health care community. Statistical support for the two pilot human cohort studies (Projects 1 and 2) will be provided via a subcontract to Dr. Joseph Gardiner at Michigan State University, which will be managed through the administrative core. As Director and Associate Director of the Formative Center, Drs. Susan Schantz and Jodi Flaws will be responsible for conducting Internal and External Advisory Committee meetings and regularly evaluating the research progress of each of the projects. They will also be responsible for general fiscal oversight of the Center. Dr. Flaws will have full authority to make decisions in Dr. Schantz's absence.